


Thominho Paradise

by LadyJanriel



Series: Janriel's Maze Runner Shorts [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bottom Thomas, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sarcasm, Top Minho, pet adoption, suggestive content, the cake scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJanriel/pseuds/LadyJanriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Thominho shorts requested by anons/followers from my tumblr.</p><p>[Updates when inspiration strikes, but mostly complete]</p><p>-x-X-x-</p><p>Chapter 3 | Red Velvet Cake</p><p>"He was exhausted physically and mentally. All he wanted to do was curl up on the couch with the last slice of red velvet cake and wait for Minho. Maybe he could convince his boyfriend to play hooky with him tomorrow. Lord knows Minho needed a break too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fortress of Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> It pains me that I only have one Thominho short completed (because the other one is Welcome to Seoul, Shank. I've got another Thominho in the works but -- omg! WHERE'S MY THOMINHO LOVE!?
> 
> The rating on this one is a bit more mature because of them being naughty near the end~

Minho was anxious to get through the day, not because it was a Friday, but because it was a Friday leading into a wonderful three day weekend. Minho didn’t have to worry about the nuisances of work until that upcoming Tuesday. Not only that, Thomas had called him up earlier in the day, asking if he was able to come over for a wonderful date night to kick off their lovely three days together, and of course, Minho wasn’t going to say no to that!

He hadn’t seen his boyfriend in over two weeks; not since their last date, which had been a quick lunch date in-between their work shifts. It wasn’t usual for Thomas to be so busy with his job, nor was it for Minho, but considering it was a week or two before a holiday, their sudden workload and sparse free time made a lot of sense. Though, Minho wasn’t a big fan of it.

He didn’t like being unable to see Thomas for such a long period of time. Two weeks or not, Minho wanted Thomas within arm’s reach of him at all times. If he could only convince the boy to move in with him then long shifts wouldn’t seem so much of a burden if Minho had Thomas to come home to.

Until then, Minho was anxiously looking forward to their date tonight. He wasn’t sure what Thomas had planned – the boy hadn’t given him any details in his text message – but Minho liked the mystery. His imagination provided him enough entertainment to make his last day of work fly by. He hadn’t even realized it was time to clock out until his boss excitedly asked him if he had chosen to stay just a bit longer.

He high tailed it out of there the moment he realized it was 5:05.

* * *

The drive to Thomas’ apartment was relatively short, and for that Minho was grateful. He was far too anxious to see his beloved brunet. He’d washed up the moment he got home and threw on a fresh pair of clothes for their date – something casual in case Thomas decided to stay in, but also nice enough to take the boy out should they feel like it. (With the bonus pay Minho got for his outrageous hours last week, he damn well knew he was going to spoil Thomas rotten this weekend.)

He took the elevator up to the third floor and walked down the familiar hallway until he reached 3B at the very end of the hall. He readjusted his pants, irritated at their tightness, double checked his hair with the portal compactor he kept his back pocket then pressed the doorbell.

(He thought about giving Thomas a copy of his apartment keys. If the boy was iffy about sharing an apartment together, maybe giving him access to Minho’s place was a better alternative. It sure did beat having to knock on the door or press the doorbell. There was a level of formality behind it that put Minho on edge.)

“Coming!”

Minho couldn’t suppress the goofy smile that stretched across his face. He nearly bounced on the balls of his feet, excited and anxious to finally get the night rolling. He heard the lock click, the knob turned then—

“Min–!”

Minho enveloped the shorter brunet into his arms before the younger male could finish. He captured the boy’s thin lips within his own, his tongue briefly tasting hazelnut and coco. Nutella! He grinned, suddenly giddy. He kissed Thomas harder, relishing in the chocolaty taste and feeling the boy’s warm body beneath his hands.

The door slammed shut behind them, the sound echoing down the hall, but neither of them cared if their neighbors complained. It could’ve been anyone for all they knew. He felt Thomas’ arms wrap around his frame, holding him close and tight, his own tongue playfully teasing Minho as they kissed.

They pulled away a few seconds later, cheeks flushed and breathless. Thomas’ brown eyes sparkled with childlike delight. It made Minho want to ravish him all over again.

“I get it Min, you missed me.” He laughed, breathlessly, still wrapped up in the Asian male’s embrace. “But before you devour me like I know you want to, I want to show you something!”

“If it’s not you naked in my arms in the next half hour, I don’t care.” Minho teased, leaning in for another kiss.

Thomas pulled away with a snort. “Trust me, this is way better than that. C’mon!” Unwrapping their arms, but never quite letting go, he lead Minho into the living room like an excited child.

Minho seriously doubted there was anything better than Thomas naked in his arms, but the moment they stepped into the living room, his jaw dropped to the floor.

He’d still disagree, a naked Thomas was better, but this… this was a close second.

The entire expanse of the living room had turned into a pillow fort. Thomas had used all the chairs and lamps he had at his disposal to hold up a number of blankets to form the fortress of comfort, and what he couldn’t hold up, he used his books on the bookshelf to pin down the blankets. Small holiday lights were taped on the inside, lighting up the fortress in warm hues; the ground covered in more blankets and pillows.

“Come inside!” Thomas grinned eagerly.

He crawled into the fortress before Minho could say a word, his soft, fuzzy pajama pants catching his eye. That luscious, glorious ass disappeared beyond the entrance way, enticing Minho to join with a soft flutter.

Minho grinned. He kicked off his shoes, hiked up his pants one for time and followed Thomas path.

Inside the fortress was a box of pizza, a few paper plates filled with chips and crackers, the nutella Thomas had eaten earlier and a bowl of watermelon and pineapples. Beside the food was Thomas’ laptop, a list of movies on display.

“What do you think?” Thomas asked the moment Minho found a place beside him. “I spent my whole day making this. I had to borrow pillows from Gally down the hall.”

Minho’s eyebrows flew into his hairline. “And that shank let you without question?”

Thomas chuckled. “No way, I had to fight him for it because I didn’t want to tell him I was using his pillows to make a pillow fort, so I told him this really outrageous lie about how we’re going to make porn and I needed a lot of pillows for it. He told me to keep them.”

Minho pulled his boyfriend into another kiss, his heart fluttering in pure elation.

“This is why I shucking love you,” he laughed, capturing those delicious lips.

“You’re so shucking cute.”

“Okay, okay!” Thomas pulled away, swatting his wandering hands. “I figured we’d start off the weekend with a few movies, but before we do anything, I need you to change into something comfortable.”

“What’s wrong with my clothes?”

“It’s a pajama only fort Minho.” Thomas rolled his eyes. “Duh.”

The older male grinned. He tore off his shirt and unbuttoned his unholy pants until he was wearing nothing but his comfortable black boxers and an undershirt. It wasn’t exactly the dress code Thomas had in mind, judging by the boy’s second eye roll of the night, but Minho pulled Thomas into his lap before the boy could do anything about it.

They shared their dinner, a few slices of Hawaiian pizza and a couple bites from the pineapples, as they watched their first movie.

Halfway through the second movie, Thomas scooped up a hefty chunk of nutella onto his spoon and turned to Minho.

“Say ‘ahh’,”

“Are you going to spoon feed me?”

“No, I was going to smack you in the face with this – of course I’m going to spoon feed you! Say ‘ahh’.”

“We’re so grossly affectionate today, Thomas. I’m actually really concerned about our well being.” Minho teased.

Thomas huffed. “Well if you don’t want me to spoon feed you—“ He turned the spoon back around, until Minho grabbed it and yanked it backwards toward him.

The helping of the chocolate spread splattered onto Minho’s face and thigh. Thomas’ face screwed up in horror, shocked by the waste of such good food, but Minho merely laughed.

“Minho!”

“Oh—oh my go—hahahah!”

Thomas hastily dumped the spoon back into the nutella jar. He grabbed the boy’s shaking leg and lapped up the spilled chocolate on the boy’s thigh. Minho immediately froze, feeling his boyfriend’s hot wet tongue trace along his skin as he scooped up the delicious treat. Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes, his laughter swallowed by the shock of Thomas’ tongue.

The brunet pulled away from his leg, licking up the chocolate he had scooped onto his fingers and then stared back at Minho, who still had the spread splattered onto his cheeks and lips.

“Let me get that for you.” He leaned into the open space between Minho’s legs, turned his face carefully and licked up the remainder from his cheek. “You can’t waste nutella like that Min, it’s too precious—“

Minho captured his lips once more, tasting the chocolate on the boy’s tongue.

Thomas melted into the kiss, his limbs growing weak until Minho flipped him onto his back and flushed their bodies against the other. His erection brushed up against Thomas’ thigh, his body hot and heavy and wanting more than what their kiss could give.

Minho pulled away for a moment, half-lidded eyes searching hastily around the pillow fort for a means of protection and preparation. He felt Thomas’ hands trace along his muscular bicep, long fingers warm from the heated atmosphere inside the fort.

“Where did–?”

“Behind the laptop, in the cabinet.” Thomas breathed. He reached up toward the older boy and lavished his neck with soft, butterfly kisses. “Brought it from the bedroom just in case.”

Minho kissed his lips again. “Good.”

* * *

Thomas was deliciously warm around his length, soaked with lube and pre-cum, his walls tight. It’d been a long time since they could be together like this, Thomas’ legs hooked tight around his hips, his arms wrapped around Minho’s shoulders. Thomas buried his nose into Minho’s neck, gasping and groaning as he thrust into him, his movements precise yet slow, as though they were following a rhythm only they could understand.

Minho took special care of Thomas’ needs. He peppered the boy with kisses, licked the nape of his neck and bit into the pale flesh, hard enough to make the brunet groan but not enough to break skin. Thomas enjoyed the pain, but he wasn’t a fan of blood and honestly, neither was Minho.

He trailed his hands along the younger boy’s frame, taking pleasure in the way his stomach fluttered beneath his palm. He squeezed a nipple, lapped it with his tongue and sucked hard until Thomas squeezed his waist with his thighs and begged for more.

He liked the way he begged, it’d been one of Minho’s turn ons in the beginning.

He picked up speed, feeling the heat pool into the pit of his stomach. Thomas’ moans grew louder, his thighs holding tight as Minho rocked hard into him.

Harder. Faster.

Thomas tried to keep him close, but Minho pulled away. It was easier to strike Thomas’ core with distance, but the boy was stubborn. Thomas pulled himself upward, forcing Minho back until the brunet was on his lap, rocking against his dick.

“Thomas,” Minho groaned, almost childishly.

“I like this better.” He muttered breathlessly. Thomas stole Minho’s lips, their bodies rocking together in different tangents until heat pooled deep into their cores and Thomas came first with a sharp cry, shooting strings of cum onto their stomachs.

Minho followed right after, Thomas’ walls convulsing around his member, milking him of the white substance.

He gently laid Thomas back down against the pillows, kissing his lover leisurely as he remained buried deep inside. The movie they ignored filtered through the credits, the music only white noise to their heavy, breathless pants.

“That… was fun…” Minho grinned, nuzzling Thomas’ sweaty neck. “Let’s do that again.”

“Maybe later…” Thomas breathed. He wrapped an arm around Minho’s sweaty back, relishing their closeness but exhausted from the effort. “I need… to come down first.”

“Mmm, I love you Thomas. This was… this is the best.” Minho sighed.

Thomas chuckled. “Thank you, I’m really happy you liked it. I was really worried you’d think it was stupid.”

“It’s not stupid,” Minho murmured sleepily. “It’s cute.”

Thomas smiled. “Minho?” The older male’s weight suddenly grew heavy.

Thomas gaped. “Minho? Minho! Don’t fall asleep! Oh god, Minho wake up! You’re too heavy!!”

He struggled beneath the boy’s dead weight, but, alas, he was trapped and Minho was dead asleep.


	2. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Minho adopt a cat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my "I just read Fever Code and it destroyed me emotionally so now I need to write something super mundane and domestic to make me feel better about what I just read" drabble for Thominho.
> 
> Unedited as usual because I'm a lazy ass.
> 
> Also, the first chapter and this one are unrelated.

Minho clicked his tongue in disapproval. “Nope. No way, shank. We’re not doing it.”

Thomas gazed up at him with wide glistening dark eyes that seemed to always make Minho’s knees weak.

“But Minho,” he started slowly, his brows furrowing into a frown that looked far too adorable on his face. “How can you say no to this face?” Thomas lifted the small furry creature into his boyfriend’s line of vision as though it would say his stance on the subject.

The cat stared up at him with wide, gorgeous baby blue eyes. It seemed just is large and round as Thomas’, and if Minho didn’t know any better, he could have sworn the cat was amplifying its cuteness level in order to help Thomas win him over. It was a cute, furry little feline, with snowy white fur and shades of gray covering the tip of its ears and paws like faux booties. Minho scrutinized the cat, bopped it on its wet rosy nose gently just so he didn’t have to deal with two atrociously adorable creatures trying to swindle him out of his money.

As if sensing Minho’s trembling resolve, Thomas pressed his face against the fuzzy cheek of the kitten and together, they pouted their way into Minho’s heart with wide watery ‘take-me-home’ eyes.

Minho resisted the urge to drown his boyfriend in kisses.

He looked away with a disgruntled huff and grumbled, “Thomas no.”

Thomas cradled the feline gently into his arms and exchanged his pleading look for a tenacious stare. “Thomas yes,” he answered defiantly. “Come on Min, what’s the worst that could happen? She’s just a cat.”

Minho threw his hands in the air in exasperation.

“Just a cat! Thomas, I get that she’s cute and whatever, but what are we gonna do with a cat?”

“I don’t know Min, I was thinking of chopping her up and making a stew out of her—what do you _think_ we’re gonna do with a cat? We take care of her, duh!” He quipped, rolling his eyes as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Minho exhaled heavily, exasperated with the situation but terribly amused.

It wasn’t like he had a thing against cats. He had a preference for dogs, sure, but Minho loved all animals. To him, cats were adorable deadly balls of fluff with ninja-like reflexes and sharp blades for claws. And yeah, sure, they were righteous assholes who thought they deserved to be worshipped at all times, but Minho found their tiny stature and delicate frame to be enduring. Cats reminded him of Thomas, thin and lanky with a far-too-curious nature that got Thomas into more trouble than anything else. It didn’t surprise Minho their first pet together would be a cat, but that was just it— _their first pet together_.

 _Their._ As in, Minho and Thomas adopting a pet _together_.

It sounded so official, more official than when Thomas moved his things into Minho’s apartment twelve months ago.

Minho stared at the feline’s small legs with trepidation.

“Why’s it so stubby?”

A bubble of laughter erupted from Thomas’ throat. “It’s a munchkin cat, Min.” He wiggled a small paw at Minho before the purring feline pulled it from his grasp. “They’re petite cats. It’s their breed.”

Minho frowned. “How can it run with legs so small?”

“Run?”

“Yeah run. Like, you know, running? The verb to run?”

Thomas swatted his athletic boyfriend playfully on the bicep.

“I know what running is, you ass. I meant what did you mean by that?”

Minho saddled the brunet with a serious stare.

“Thomas, how do you expect me to take Snowball out on a jog when her legs are like two inches off the floor?”

“Okay, first of all, we’re not naming her Snowball. Secondly, there’s no way Teresa is going to let you put a leash on her and thirdly, does this mean we’re adopting her?” His face lit up like a thousand watt light bulb as he shifted the cat in his arms. She mewled in protest but settled back into his warmth, her curious blue eyes watching the dogs bark around them.

Minho sighed in resignation, though the expression on his face was not of a man mourning his loss. He draped an arm across Thomas’ shoulders and pulled the brunet close, careful to not jostle the secret ninja in his arms. He pressed a kiss into his boyfriend’s awaiting lips.

“Yeah, I guess. She’s cute and quiet and hasn’t clawed you half to death for holding her for ten minutes. Oh, but one more thing.”

Thomas gazed up at him curiously.

“We’re not naming her after Teresa.”

“Ava then?”

“Thomas no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm accepting Thominho prompts on [my writing blog!](http://janrielworks.tumblr.com/ask)


	3. Red Velvet Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He was exhausted physically and mentally. All he wanted to do was curl up on the couch with the last slice of red velvet cake and wait for Minho. Maybe he could convince his boyfriend to play hooky with him tomorrow. Lord knows Minho needed a break too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from tumblr: OP asked for Thomas and Minho fighting over the last slice of cake after a long day of work.
> 
> I wanted it to be funny but it came out more suggestive than I expected it to. I had zero control of what happened, this drabble just wrote itself.

Sometimes Thomas hated being part of the working class. Life was a lot less complicated when he and Minho had more free time to hang around the house and cuddle. He missed the old days of all-nighters playing video games or having mental break down over final exams. Waking up before the sun and coming home just as it set meant less time for leisure activities. Thomas barely had enough energy on the weekends to run the errands he needed to do, but most importantly, the lack of time meant less time with Minho. And less Minho meant an extremely irritable Thomas.

When was the last time they sat together for dinner or caught a movie? When was the last time they had an actual conversation that went beyond _how was your day, what time does your shift start,_ or _when do you come home?_ Thomas could barely remember the last time they had _sex_! It was a pathetic and Thomas felt horrible.

He was exhausted physically and mentally. All he wanted to do was curl up on the couch with the last slice of red velvet cake and wait for Minho. Maybe he could convince his boyfriend to play hooky with him tomorrow. Lord knows Minho needed a break too.

Thomas pulled into the parking space assigned to their apartment with a heavy groan. He shut off the engine of his car and pressed his throbbing forehead against the leather of the steering wheel. He’ll try to stay up for Minho tonight despite the fatigue prickling his eyes and bearing down his bones like iron weights.

Today hadn’t been as stressful as the last three days, but the culmination of four obscenely long shifts was fraying on Thomas’ nerves. He was an introvert for goodness sakes! He needed time away from people to recharge. Another day of handling disgruntled, ungrateful customers and Thomas was sure he was going to flip the fuck out on the next person who bothered him.

Yes, calling out sick tomorrow was starting to sound more and more like a great idea.

With another heavy sigh from the dark depths of his wary soul, Thomas forced his aching limbs to move. He stepped out into the cold autumn air, reveling in the shiver that ran down his spine. He felt more awake thanks to the refreshing brisk night air.

Another car pulled into the parking lot.

Thomas watched with raised brows as Minho’s familiar navy blue Toyota stroll into the space beside his.

“Babe,” Minho grinned as he slid out of the driver’s side. “Did you just get off from work? It’s weird seeing you in the parking lot and not asleep on the couch.”

Thomas closed the distance between them in a matter of seconds. He buried his nose into the crook of Minho’s neck and inhaled the musky scent that was inexplicable Minho. He felt those warm, strong arms wrap around his slender frame. Something hot and fuzzy exploded in Thomas’ chest. It made him breathless and weak; he didn’t want to let go.

Minho dipped his head downward just as Thomas raised his. Their lips pressed together, chaste at first, but then more desperate and needy.

“Mm, I see someone’s happy.”

“Happy to be home,” Thomas sighed. He nuzzled Minho’s skin with his nose before leaning into his broad shoulder.

Together, they walked up the path to their apartment complex, warm in each other’s arms.

“How was your day?”

“Stupid. You?”

“Same.” Minho whipped out the key to their place and slipped it into the lock. “I’m thinking of calling out tomorrow. I’m so sick of not being able to spend time with you. When was the last time we actually had a date night?”

“Since before I got this job.”

“So a thousand years ago.”

“Something like that.” Thomas grinned. She shucked off his shoes and socks the moment he set foot into their apartment and made a beeline for their bedroom.

“But you should definitely call out tomorrow!” He cried.

Minho closed the door behind them, a wicked grin on his lips.

“What, you’re _encouraging_ my bad behavior?”

“It’s not like I’m a saint.”

Minho stepped into the room just as Thomas pulled an oversized night shirt over his shoulders. It billowed down to his thighs, swallowing his thin, lithe frame; it made him look smaller than he actually was. (It was big on Minho too, but compared to Thomas, at least Minho could wear it outside.)

“Shank, that’s mine.”

Thomas smirked. “I think it looks better on me.”

Minho’s eyes scaled the length of his form with appreciation. “I’ll say,” He murmured.

Thomas slipped past him, sneaking a quick peck on the lips before heading into the kitchen. Minho followed behind, his eyes glued to Thomas’ shapely thighs and the way his old shirt wrapped around the boy’s behind.

“I’m gonna guess you only want me to call out tomorrow ‘cuz ya don’t plan on us sleeping tonight.”

Thomas peered into the fridge, careful to pose in a way that would accentuate the curvature of his ass to Minho.

“What makes you say that?” He asked innocently.

Minho snorted. “Oh, I don’t know. Just a guess.” He quipped. “By the way, I call dibs on the last slice of cake. I’ve been dreaming about it all day.”

Thomas froze, his left hand already holding the cold plate that held the red velvet cake. He turned to Minho, brown eyes hard.

“No way Min! It’s the last slice.”

“Uh, duh. That’s why I called dibs.”

Thomas brought the plate closer to his chest protectively.

“Well, I’ve got news for you. It’s mine.”

Minho’s eyes narrowed. “I literally just called dibs, Thomas.”

“I literally don’t care, Minho.”

“ _Thomas_.” Minho drawled, voice stern.

Thomas stood straighter, the cold plate now both in his hands. “ _Minho_.” He shot back, brown eyes narrowed.

They glared each other down for a moment. Minho took a cautious step forward, his eyes darting between his smaller boyfriend and the sinfully delicious cake in his hands.

“Thomas, I love you, but I love that cake too. You had four slices already. This one is mine. And I called dibs! You can’t take someone’s cake after they call dibs!”

“I called dibs way before you did!”

“When did you say that?”

“This morning!”

“You did not!”

“I did so!” He didn’t, but Thomas wasn’t about to let Minho know that.

The cake had been a gift from Frypan, who was experimenting with new recipes for his upcoming bakery. He had made one too many cakes in his excitement and gave away the extras to friends. The red velvet cake had been their desert since Monday and now, it was the last delicious morsel they would ever taste until Frypan’s bakery was up and running.

Minho took another step forward.

“Thomas, it’s mine.”

Thomas drew back defensively. “No, Min. It’s mine!”

Minho tensed. Thomas’ eyes narrowed to slits.

Before either one of them could blink, Minho lurched forward. Thomas bolted. He escaped the kitchen into the hall then rounded back into the living room with Minho on his heels. He snatched a pillow off the couch and threw it at Minho. He caught it with deceptive ease and hauled it right back at Thomas, who haphazardly ducked. He scrambled into a run before the pillow had a chance to fall and made a beeline for the kitchen again.

“THOMAS!” Minho screeched, though there was no malice in his tone. In fact, he was grinning like a mad man. His heart hammered from the chase and his legs protested the movement, but he was ecstatic.

He cut Thomas off before the younger male could escape into the bedroom and wrapped his arms around him. Thomas yelped from the impact of their collision. He cradled the cake as best as he could without smashing it with his hands.

Minho whipped him around and smothered Thomas’ mouth with his own. He shoved Thomas against the wall, his hands caging the boy’s head while their mouths worked desperately to taste the other. Thomas wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms and legs around his boyfriend, but he couldn’t bring himself to let go of the cake between them.

Minho’s long, warm fingers found their way to Thomas’ face, cupping his cheeks and holding him close.

He broke away, breathless and red. “Bring the cake,” He murmured into Thomas’ lips then pulled him into the bedroom without a chance to regain their bearings.


End file.
